Heartfelt Reunion upon the Risen Star
by Authority Man 37
Summary: After Ririka used the Flower of Life to restore the Earth, Kanon lies to her family and friends that she ran away from her eleventh birthday instead of dying. While they grieve their loss, Ririka is reborn from the Flower of Life. However, Buros of Dark Joker has been revived. Can Ririka return home, become Nurse Angel once again and vanquish him? Ririka x Seiya pairing. R&R, plz!
1. Dark Beginning

**Heartfelt Reunion upon the Risen Star**

Disclaimer: I don't own Nurse Angel Ririka SOS. Nor any of the characters themselves. Only the respective company does. This special story takes place after the final episode of Nurse Angel Ririka SOS. It's also a Ririka x Seiya pairing. Read & Review and please, no flames! Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Dark Beginning

Half a year has come by, since the Earth and Queen Earth were restored to its natural beauty when it was poisoned by the Black Vaccine from Dark Joker; right after Lord Buros' defeat at the hands of the legendary Nurse Angel.

But it came at a high cost: In order to save both planets, one bright young girl named Ririka Moriya made a heroic sacrifice by transforming into Nurse Angel once more and performed the Flower of Life. It happened on her eleventh birthday and with that, she was a goner.

Nozomu Kano, originally known as Kanon from the Planet Queen Earth was offered a request from Ririka that after she disappears, she advised him to erase everyone's memories and existence of her. Yet, due to his sympathy and connection towards her, he didn't fulfill her promise.

So, rather than erasing her family and friends' memories of Ririka, he does the opposite: By informing them that Ririka has gone missing after she took off on her eleventh birthday.

This resulted of bringing terrible grief and sorrow towards her family and friends regarding Ririka's sudden disappearance. Basically, it was a cover-up to ensure that Ririka didn't pass away. Once that happened, the news had spread across White Dove Academy and the entire town by putting up posters that showed Ririka's identity in the center and the word 'Missing' on-top of it.

Back on Queen Earth, Helena's health was fully restored after Ririka had used the Flower of Life.

Princess Mimina was also happy that Helena is back to her original self.

As they both smiled to each other, it instantly turned into sadness when they've recalled Ririka risking her life to save their planet and her own. Just as they were about to cry, Kanon appears in-front of them.

"Oh! Prince Kanon, you're here" said Helena to him.

He slowly rose his head up and responded. "I…I didn't fulfill…Ririka's wish."

Mimina blinked her eyes in confusion. "What wish?"

Kanon explained. "Before Ririka transformed into Nurse Angel for the last time in order to use the Flower of Life, she requested me to erase everyone's memories of her."

"And, did you succeed?" thought Helena.

After a brief moment of silence, he answered while tightening his fist and lips. "N-No. I did not."

"What?!" gasped both Helena and her assistant.

"Instead of relinquishing the existence and memories of Ririka, I informed her family and friends that she went missing. In other words, it's to cover up her demise" he told them.

Both Helena and Mimina were shocked at Kanon's words, regarding Ririka's actuality. They couldn't believe that he didn't accept Ririka's request of not only erasing her presence and everybody's memories of Ririka, but also notifying them that she disappeared rather than declaring her bereavement.

Helena was about to reply back to Kanon about his decision until she sensed a strange but strong vibration that sent a shockwave to her brain. "Ah! My…My head!"

"Your majesty! What's the matter?" cried Kanon.

"Let me help. I'll try and read her mind." As Mimina moves in carefully and places her hand on Helena's head, she begins reading her thoughts. Once she does, she witnessed a phenomenal sight: lying on her back in the pasture of the Flower of Life is none other than Ririka.

Right after looking inside Helena's mind, she stepped a few feet away with a mixture of relief and sadness on her face. "It's…It's a miracle!"

"What do you mean by that and why are you crying?" Kanon asked.

Not only was she crying, so did Helena was a soft smile.

The ruler of Queen Earth replied to him with a shocking answer. "It's Ririka. She's…She's alive!"

Kanon's eyes flashed with horror upon hearing those words. "Th-That's impossible! How did she…"

Helena cuts him off. "Even I couldn't believe it either. In-spite of what we've found out, I'm grateful that Ririka is still alive…somewhere."

By taking a deep breath, Kanon sighed and asked her. "So, where do we find her? She can't be this far."

While Kanon figures out of how to locate Ririka, back into the pasture of the Flower of Life, Ririka slowly stood up after realizing that she has survived. She declined it at first, but because of the Black Vaccine spreading throughout both planets like wildfire, she had no alternative but to risk her life and restore its original beauty.

She brushed herself off and contemplated of how to get back home. "I wonder how long it's been. Maybe Seiya-kun would still remember me including Kanon-senpai."

Suddenly, her whole body was engulfed in a white light and then, she vanished.

Immediately back on Queen Earth, both Mimina and Helena are questioning Kanon regarding his decision from Ririka's request before she executed the Flower of Life.

"We still haven't found out as to why you didn't accept Ririka's offer."

"Explain yourself, Kanon."

He hung his head down for a brief moment and confessed to them the whole story. "Although I originally wanted to erase her family and friends' memories of Ririka, along with her existence, I initially turned it down because of my mutual bond towards her."

Mimina and Helena looked at each other in shock for a few seconds and turned back to him.

"You mean to tell us that the reason you declined her wish is because..."

"You liked Ririka?"

He nodded his head slightly.

That's when the unexpected had occurred: a mysterious white light had appeared and it formed a very familiar person that they all knew too familiar with: Ririka Moriya.

Kanon, Mimina and Helena all gasped in utter shock of seeing her alive and well.

"Wh-Why, you're..."

"R-Ririka? Is that you?"

"It...It is!"


	2. Unlikely Disruption

Disclaimer: I don't own Nurse Angel Ririka SOS. Never have and never will. Only the respective company does. Read and review, please!

Chapter 2: Unlikely Disruption

Ririka's eyes were filled with joy and sadness upon seeing her old friends. "Kano-senpai! Mimina!"

At first, Kanon and Mimina remained very stiff of witnessing Ririka's unusual return. But once they realize that she has indeed survived the Flower of Life, they ran up to Ririka and embraced her with their warmth.

"Ririka! I'm...speechless. I don't know how, but..." With tears of joy in his eyes, he concludes his sentence. "Welcome back."

Mimina also shed tears as well. "Same here. I'm so glad that you're really alive."

Right after Ririka was reunited with them, she is greeted by none other than Helena herself. "Oh? You must be..."

"That's right. I'm Helena. We've spoken to each other through telepathy when you've transformed into Nurse Angel for the first time, but never in-person until now."

She smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

Helena smiled back. Just then, an unknown vibration has sent a huge chill inside her mind and it caused her eyes to widen in horror.

"Huh? What's wrong?" asked Ririka.

Helena became frozen for a few minutes until she spoke. "It...It's not possible!"

"Your majesty, what seems to be the problem?" Kanon became worried.

She was about to reply back to him until her eyes were darkened and she fell back onto her pillow.

They all gasped in bewilderment and became uncertain as to what caused Helena to fall into this strange predicament.

"What...What just happened?" thought Ririka, looking very surprised.

"I have no idea," cried Mimina. She runs to her aid and checks her forehead. By the time that she did, she gasped. "Oh, no!"

"Please don't tell me that Helena is sick again" wondered Kanon.

Mimina hesitated to answer and then, she replied back. "I'm afraid she is."

"What?!" gasped Kanon and Ririka in unison.

She continued. "As frustrating as it may seem but, the Black Vaccine has returned."

Kanon traced back to when the Flower of Life was utilized to wipe away the Black Vaccine from both Ririka's world and his own. Then, he answered back. "But how can that be? The Black Vaccine was cleansed a long time ago! It couldn't have a backup plan!"

Slowly but surely, Helena regained consciousness and glanced back at the group. "A-Actually, it...it has."

"Eh? What are you saying?" thought Ririka.

She explained in her weak condition. "Wh-When you...used the...Flower of Life and purified the...Black Vaccine, it was...sent into the...vast reaches of space. From there, energies from the Black Vaccine...along with what remains of Dark Joker...had become whole."

"No way! What does this all mean?" cried Kanon.

Before long, Helena held her hands up and it formed a white mystified ball. After a couple of minutes, it revealed a familiar object that once belonged to Ririka: it was a magical cap and Kanon instantly recognized the item.

"That is..."

"Nurse Angel's hat!" says Ririka.

Mimina turned to Helena, but was unable to finish her sentence due to the slight shock of seeing the transformation cap. "Does this mean that she can..."

"Yes. She can transform into the legendary Nurse Angel once again."

Ririka became baffled by all of this and as she turned Kanon, he shook his head in disbelief.

"I can't believe from what I'm hearing" he said, glumly.

"That's not the only thing I'm surprised about" told Ririka.

"And what might that be, Ririka?" asked Mimina to her.

She countered. "Everyone down on Earth doesn't realize that I'm alive."

Kanon took a deep breath with his arms crossed. "I wish you wouldn't have said that."

"Huh? What are you saying, Kano-senpai?" she wondered.

"After you put yourself on the line by orchestrating the Flower of Life and revitalizing your world and mine, I...denied your request" informed Kanon to Ririka.

When Ririka recalled her suggestion to Kanon about not erasing her existence and everybody's memories of her, tears began to appear in her deep brown eyes. "Why?! Why would you do this, Kano-senpai?"

As he tightened his fists and bit his lip again, he explained his reason. "It...It's because...I've grown...very fond of you."

The moment he spat out those words, Ririka's cheeks turned slightly red. She now knows as to why he didn't accepted her request before the initiation; his mutual attraction towards her. "K-Kano-senpai." By wiping her tears from her eyes, she asked him again. "So, what did you do instead of erasing my very existence?"

He answered. "To ensure that you didn't perish from the Flower of Life, I notified your family, friends and the whole community that you actually ran away from your eleventh birthday. Basically, this is all a cover-up."

"B-But, what if they discover the real truth? What happens then?" asked Ririka to Kanon, sadly.

Kanon placed his hand on her shoulder and replied. "Now is not the time to think about that. We need to go back to your home-world and track down the Black Vaccine." He turns to Helena for a few seconds and later, back to Ririka. "Because the sooner we find it, the better chance we have of nursing Helena back to normal. Okay?"

She nods her head in agreement. "Sure thing." As she slightly puts her head down for a moment, she feels her heart beating very strangely. _"Yet, why do I feel my heart is beating so fast? Is it because of Seiya-kun?"_

Mimina quickly notifies them about Helena's condition getting worse and is feeling very worried. "Please hurry! Helena isn't going to last much longer!"

"Got it! Ririka, hold my hand."

As she does, he grips softly with his and teleported all the way to Planet Earth by tracking down the Black Vaccine.


	3. Astounding Twists

Disclaimer: I don't own Nurse Angel Ririka SOS. Only the respective company does. Read & Review, please!

Chapter 3: Astounding Twists

Back on Earth in White Dove Academy, all of the students are busy studying with their books. In-spite of the fact that they still mourn Ririka's disappearance right after she took off from her eleventh birthday, half a year ago.

Karin Mizuhara and Anna Kazami, both of whom are Ririka's best friends and classmates, still reflect on her and their hearts have been heavy ever since that incident. They whisper to each other, regarding Ririka.

"Anna, do you think that she'll ever come back?"

"It's hard to tell. The only person who is more depressed than anyone is Seiya. After all, they've grown up since childhood and she's still not aware of his feelings towards her. If that's not surprising, Miyuki is showing some sympathy when Ririka went missing."

As Karin looked over her shoulder, she spots Seiya from a few desks away and is feeling very miserable. She whispers into Anna's ear. "Let's not talk much further. It's already hurting Seiya."

Anna slightly nods her head. "Okay, than. Let's continue."

Speaking of Seiya, he remains very devastated and miserable, ever since his childhood friend, Ririka sacrificed herself and utilized the Flower of Life. He stared at the window with the pure blue sky and clouds for a few seconds with a reflection of Ririka in his mind. Later on, he went back to his studies. He muttered out her name, while his eyes were filled with sadness. _"Ririka..."_

While he reminisces his painful memory of her, back at the Moriya residence, Ririka's family still mourns their daughter's disappearance. Not only did that happen, their elderly grandmother who had years of nursing experience including physical activities had passed away from natural causes.

Dewey, a former sub-commander of Dark Joker, remains to live with Ririka's family despite the hard losses of their daughter and grandmother. He leaned against the wall and sees Ririka's family feeling very miserable and upset over their terrible losses. He then contemplated about the real situation behind Ririka's actual disappearance: her demise after turning eleven years old and Kanon covering it up to make it look like she had ran away. _"I feel very bad for them. If they found out that she actually died instead of taking off, it would've been a lot worse."_ Just then, he felt a very strange, but strong vibration that sent a disturbing shockwave to his mind. _"What was that?"_ His eyes grew in shock and by feeling a dark presence, he realizes that something is indeed wrong. _"No way! Dark Joker? Alive? It can't be!"_ He heads outside of the house and from there, he witnessed a horrific discovery: A large black entity begins to take its form slowly.

First came from its arms, legs, feet, upper and lower torso and finally, its head with menacing red eyes. The entire body is completely covered with thick black armor. It's also wielding a two-bladed sword in its hand.

Fear began to rise inside Dewey and by feeling its familiar energy, he became horrified of what this creature is made up of. "What the? He's completely created of the Black Vaccine?! It's not possible!"

The mysterious black figure spoke to him. "You are correct...Dewey."

"Eh? You know who I am?" she asked.

As the mysterious stranger removed its helmet, Dewey became very shocked to see his old master. "N-No way! Buros! B-But, how? I thought that Nurse Angel had defeated you!"

He laughed. "I'm afraid not. You see, the moment I was defeated along with the Black Vaccine being purified by the Flower of Life, both myself and the Vaccine have merged together!"

"What?! That's insane!" cried Dewey.

"That's genius. With myself revived and seeing the legendary Nurse Angel being disposed of, I will cleanse this world with the Black Vaccine anytime I wish" he said.

Dewey clinched his fist and yelled back at him. "You won't get away with this!"

"I already have. Before I do that, I've decided to have some fun. Just by starting with those fools closely to you and Nurse Angel." He concludes his sentence by zip-pasting Dewey with an amazing speed.

Dewey's eyes widened in utter shock. "Oh, no! He's going after Ririka's family!" He quickly teleported back to Ririka's home. Unfortunately, by the time he reached the house, there was nobody in plain sight. He sank to his knees in shame. "I'm too late." Tears appeared in his eyes and it began to fall on his cheeks. "How...How could this have happened? Please tell me that I'm not dreaming! There must be an explanation behind all of this!"

"I'm already on it, Dewey" says a new voice.

As he slowly turns his head around, he sees Kanon with a faint smile on his face. But that wasn't the only person he saw. He gasped in deep bewilderment to see a very familiar person standing next to him. "R-R-Ririka?"

She performs her trademark smile to him. "The one and only."

Unable to withstand the amount of shock building up inside of him and with tears flowing in his eyes, he ran up to Ririka and hugged her with his warmth. "Ririka! I-I can't believe that you're alive!"

Ririka's cheeks turned slightly red. "Th-Thanks."

After he released his hug on Ririka, he turns to Kanon. "First off, it's good to see you and it's a travesty."

By narrowing his eyes, Kanon clearly understood of what he's feeling. "We know. The Black Vaccine has returned and it has caused Helena to go very ill, again."

Dewey clenched his fist and bit his lip with frustration. "That's not the only problem. It's...Lord Buros. He has been revived and his armor is completely covered with the Black Vaccine."

Both Kanon and Ririka gasped altogether. "No way!"

He continued. "It's no joke! To make matters worse, he has...abducted Ririka's family."

"Oh, my god!" cried Ririka, realizing that her beloved ones have been taken hostage by the return of Lord Buros.

"Now's not the time to sulk! If my hunch is right, he's heading over to Ririka's school!" informed Dewey.

"Then, that's where we'll be heading. C'mon!" Before Kanon and Dewey were about to depart, they noticed that Ririka hasn't moved an inch. "Ririka? What's wrong?"

Sadness was shown on her cute face and her head was down in shame. "I...I can't go. What if, everything you told them about me was all a lie?" Tears of pain had appeared in her brown eyes. "My life would've been more better, if I never became Nurse Angel in the first place."

Kanon and Dewey looked at each other for a few seconds and turned back to Ririka.

"Don't think like that. You _were_ destined to be the legendary Nurse Angel. The fact is you weren't prepared about the reality behind the Flower of Life."

"That's obvious. But for right now, let's move!"

After calming herself down for a few minutes, she agreed to the current situation. "Okay." Once she joins them, she asks Dewey a simple question. "Say, Dewey? Did anything else happen other than me vanishing after I turned eleven?"

It didn't take long for Dewey to reply back. "Just one. Unlike yourself, your grandmother had passed away."

Ririka gasped in shock. "Oh, dear."


	4. Tough Intervention

Disclaimer: I don't own Nurse Angel Ririka SOS. Never have and never will. Read & Review, please!

Chapter 4: Tough Intervention

Back at White Dove Academy, the students are taking a lunch break after class.

As for Seiya, he sat alone on the bench and as he began to cry over the loss of Ririka, he felt someone's hand touching his shoulder.

"Seiya?"

He turns around to see Ririka's classmates, Anna and Karin. "Please...leave me alone."

Regardless of his request, they sat down next to him.

"Seiya, we know how you're feeling. You can't let it bother you all day" told Anna.

"Just try and relax" added Karin.

He thought to himself about Ririka's real fate. _"I don't want to know what's worse: Letting it go or Ririka gone missing is nothing more than a stupid lie. What else is going to happen?"_

Suddenly, strange dark purple clouds have appeared and it began covering the entire sky. As the thunder roared, lightning strikes violently across the area and all of the students began to feel worried and scared.

Seiya looks up at the sky and noticed it with deep concern on his face. "What's going on?"

"I have no idea" told Karin.

Anna replied, while feeling very nervous. "Well, I do."

"And what might that be?" asked Seiya.

"Simple. Head for the gym!" yelled Anna, as they head towards the gymnasium.

Once they've reached inside, they close the doors behind them after catching their breath.

"What in the world was that?" thought Karin.

"You got me" told Anna.

As for Seiya, he was contemplating about the bizarre clouds that were shown outside. _"It couldn't have been Dark Joker. Nurse Angel had already defeated them. So, how can it still be here? Unless..."_

Before he could finish his sentence, Karin spots someone. "Miyuki?"

Then, sure enough, they've spot the individual that didn't got along with Ririka in the past: Miyuki.

They became awfully surprised that both she and her colleagues came here, before they did.

"When did you..." Miyuki interrupts Karin.

"You don't have to explain yourself about me. The moment that I saw the sky becoming dark, I came in here first before all of you did." Miyuki's expression immediately turned from serious into sadness. "But...it's no fun without her around. She's the only person that I ever get into an argument with and it usually lightens up my mood."

"Are you talking about Ririka?" asked Anna.

Miyuki nodded her head slightly.

"I get it. You're trying to find some closure with her after she took off from her eleventh birthday" says Karin.

"Well, that's convenient" thought Seiya.

Suddenly, a loud evil laugh echoed throughout the gymnasium and it frightened everyone.

"Wh-What's that voice? It sounds so...creepy" cried Miyuki.

A few seconds later, the dark figure appeared on the podium and wearing black armor.

"Who the heck are you?" asked Seiya to the shadowy individual.

"Oh, come now. Is this how you treat an uninvited guest?" He removed his black helmet and shows his face to Seiya and everybody.

The moment Seiya recognized him from way back; his eyes were widened in shock. "Why, you're...Buros! B-But, how did you survive?"

He scoffed. "Even I asked myself the same question." As he stares at him and his companions from a few away, he continued. "Naturally, I would spread my newly adapted Black Vaccine onto you all, but I've come up with a much better idea."

"And what might that be?" Seiya asked him.

With a wicked smile on his face, he waved his two-bladed sword covered with the Black Vaccine and lights up the gymnasium to reveal a very awful and surprising sight that sent chills down to Seiya, Karin, Anna and Miyuki's spines: Lying unconscious on the floor are Ririka's family, her colleagues from her parents' hospital and all of her other classmates from school; along with the dog, Herb.

"Oh, my god!" cried Miyuki.

"This is terrible!" added Karin.

Anger began to boil Seiya's blood from inside and questioned Buros about this despicable act. "What have you done to them?! They didn't do anything wrong!"

"You forget, boy. I'm Dark Joker's master and I get to do when and whatever I want." He later grinned. "You're all probably wondering as to why I'm out here."

"Well, I do. What business do you have with Moriya-san's family, anyway?" Miyuki asks.

"You'll find out soon enough." He then detects some presence coming this way. "In fact, we're expecting some visitors."

By the time he mentioned it; the doors were bolted open and in comes Dewey and Kanon in his earthly attire.

"Buros!" Dewey gasped in surprise to see Ririka's family and friends on the floor, not responding. "Let them go, right now!"

"Whatever you're up to, you won't get away!" informed Kanon to him.

"I think not. Perhaps, a little deal should be made. You either divulge your true self or I will infect them with the Black Vaccine. And believe me; you're in no position to bargain with."

Kanon didn't know what to do, regarding the safety of Ririka's family and friends. He clenched his fist tightly and as he grunted with displeasure, he replied. "Alright, than." He removed his school outfit and replaced it with his own clothing from his home planet. "My real name is Kanon. I'm a mentor to Princess Helena from Queen Earth."

Miyuki and all of the girls became shocked that the exchange student from England is actually an individual from another world.

"Y-You've got to be kidding me?! This whole time, you coming from England was all one big lie?"

He hang his head down. "I'm afraid so. I apologize for keeping this secret from you all. However...". As he raises his head up, he briefly smiled. "I did not come alone with Dewey." He turns to the young girl with a slight nod.

She nods back and walked right inside the gymnasium.

As soon as Seiya recognized the young girl, his body froze like ice and his mouth was opened dry. "No, it can't be. R-Ririka? Is that really you?"


	5. The Hostility

Disclaimer: I don't own Nurse Angel Ririka SOS. Nor any of the characters themselves. Only the respective company does. Read & Review, please!

Chapter 5: The Hostility

Ririka smiled back at him. "Yes, it is me, Seiya-kun."

Not willing to stand any longer, he ran up to her and threw his arms around her neck with hot tears in his eyes. "Ririka! I...I was so, so worried about you. I thought that you were a..." Unfortunately, Ririka covers his mouth.

"Don't say it." She than noticed her long-time classmates, Anna and Karin, along with her former rival, Miyuki. "Eh? Anna? Karin? Miyuki?" Her surprise had immediately turned into horror by witnessing to see her family and acquaintances out-cold. "Oh, no! Everyone!"

"Ah, so you have returned from your ordeal. Not bad at all," says a new voice.

She turns around to see her old enemy and the leader of Dark Joker: Buros. "You! You're still alive?"

"Alive and kicking. Thanks to the Black Vaccine being drifted into the dark reaches of space, I was reborn by becoming one with the very vessel itself." He narrowed his eyes. "Now, than. I should wake up your family and colleagues, since I only put them to sleep." By waving his weapon, he reawakens Ririka's family and friends by lifting its spell.

As they all woke up, they feel their heads spinning and once they stood themselves up, they all see Ririka and her friends on the gym floor; along with an unexpected guest.

"Hey, is that Ririka?" says Ms. Moriya, carrying her youngest son, Shou, in her arms.

"Why, it is! But, who is that man?" wondered Mr. Moriya.

Before they could get to meet up with Seiya and the others, they get bounced back by an invisible barrier.

"Ouch! What is this?" questioned Mr. Moriya.

He wasn't the only one curious about it. So were all of White Dove Academy's students and teachers trying to find a way out. Much to their dismay, they remain trapped.

Buros laughed. "I'm afraid that's far as you can go. But first off, the rest of you will be added to the lineup." As he raised his hand in the air that's covered with the Black Vaccine, Seiya, Anna, Karin, Miyuki, Dewey and Kanon were all hoisted up high and he threw them with the rest of the prisoners inside the barrier wall.

They quickly get to their feet and realized that they've been confined with all of Ririka's family and acquaintances.

Seiya tries to warn her by running away from this fight. "Ririka! Get out of there! It's not safe!"

"No, I won't." She turns to Buros. "I won't forgive for what you've done. And for that reason, I will show you and everyone else my true self." By turning to Kanon and Dewey, they nodded their heads and with that, she exposes her heroic identity to them by transforming its catch-phrase. "Holy Power. Holy Prayer. Be here!" As she raises her arm high, a gold heart was shown on her wrist. Then, her short blonde hair was extended and once the light had dawned on her, she's now wearing a light purple and white outfit, light purple ballet slippers, small white gloves, a golden ring on her middle finger and a small angel white cap on her head with the same heart symbol from her bracelet on the center. She begins to spin as a long light purple scarf was wrapped around her neck. After she performs some poses, she makes her introduction. "The bright light of the ages. The spirit voice of the Earth. Nurse Angel! The Spirit has sent me!"

Everybody in the gymnasium became very bewildered of Ririka revealing herself as the legendary Nurse Angel. The ones who were more shocked are her family, acquaintances and her classmates, Anna, Karin and even Miyuki.

"N-No way! She's...Nurse Angel?" says Miyuki, looking completely dumbfounded.

And now, the battle for the safety of Ririka's family, friends and Planet Earth has begun. Both of them immediately charged at the same time as Buros starts throwing left and right swings from his sword to Nurse Angel. Luckily for Nurse Angel, she kept on evading and later blocking his attacks until she cloaked him on the head with her staff.

Buros attacked Nurse Angel again and kept flinging his weapon back and forth, by trying to wound her but she was able to block and evade each of his oncoming attacks.

They both continue to trade blows until their weapons are locked in a heavy conflict. The friction between their weapons is beginning to cause some sparks on them. In the midst of their epic fight, they both share their words.

"Give it up, Nurse Angel. My newly acquired powers are far greater than yours! Once I dispose of you and everybody else, I will blanket your wretched home planet just like from before. It won't be long until everything is dry, much like Queen Earth" told Buros to her.

"I will never give up! The problem with you is that you're too deluded in your own fantasy and willing to abolish everything that's good and beautiful. And, I will not allow you to have your way!" She kicks him in the stomach and was pushed back from a few feet away until he steadied himself.

"We'll see about that." As he made a wicked smile, he teleported.

Nurse Angel gasped and looked around to see where he took off. "Wh-Where did he go?"

While she was being distracted, Buros re-appears by sneaking up from behind.

Kanon quickly notifies her. "Nurse Angel! Behind you!"

"Too late, kid!" He punches her in the stomach and then, he slashed her face with his sword. As she felt her cut, he throws a hard right cross to her face so hard that she was sent hurdling into the wall, back first.

Although bruised from the impact that she felt, she slowly rises to her feet. By taking a few deep breaths, she contemplates herself. "He's different from before. No doubt about it. How do I stop someone that's already dead?"

Buros laughed. "You're quite determined. I'll admire you for that. But you're completely outclassed by a living god like me!"

Nurse Angel stood there in silence with her rod in her hands.

He pressed forward. "You may have escaped death once, but you won't be so lucky the second time! Now, die!" He lunges at her with his two-bladed sword.

She begins to defend herself by orchestrating one of her attacks from her ring. "Sparkling Medication!" She throws a light blue disc projectile straight at Buros.

Luckily for him, he blocked it. "Ha! Is that all you got? Take this!" He fires a huge Black Vaccine beam from the palm of his hand.

Realizing that he has thrown out his strongest move, she tries to counterattack by using the Green Vaccine from her staff. "Angel Beam!" She throws a huge purple and white beam as it collides with Buros' attack.

Both combatants kept pushing each other to the very limit. At first, Nurse Angel's move was about to demolish the Black Vaccine beam. Whereas Buros, he channeled his negative energy from within himself and by adding it to his attack, it overwhelmed the Angel Beam by going through it and taking out Nurse Angel.

She tries to bring herself up, but Buros grabs her by the neck and starts to mock her. "You call yourself the legendary Nurse Angel? How disappointing." He begins to squeeze the life out of her. "I'll make sure you die for real this time!"

All of Ririka's friends and family could do now is watch helplessly see their beloved friend getting beaten by a stronger and tougher Buros.

Witnessing Nurse Angel being pressurized by Buros and not wanting to see his childhood friend perish the second time, Seiya makes an initial request to Kanon. "Hey, Kanon. Please do me a favor."

"What's that?" he asked.

"Can you try to lift the barrier? I want to help Nurse Angel."

Kanon gasped. "Are you out of your mind? Why would you take that risk?"

By glancing back at Nurse Angel getting hurt by Buros, he turns back to Kanon. "I want to show her of how much that I'm drawn to her. Please! For my sake!"

As Kanon reads Seiya's expression with tears in his brown eyes, he responds. "Very well. I will try." He carefully places his hands on the barrier and by doing so, he slowly opens a small hole. "Hurry! I won't hold it for very long!"

With a slight nod, Seiya exits into the small hole just before it closed behind him.

Kanon sank on one knee and by glancing back at Seiya, he gives him the thumbs-up.


	6. A Chilling Upstart

Disclaimer: I don't own Nurse Angel Ririka SOS. Only the respective company does. Read & Review, please!

Chapter 6: A Chilling Upstart

Seiya quickly dashes into the battlefield and by grabbing a broomstick from the janitor's supplies, he hits Buros on the head.

Much to his dismay, Buros felt only little pain of it. Yet, it bothered him. "Oh? You've escaped from my barrier? I'm hardly surprised." He slowly walks to Seiya's path right after he released his hold on Nurse Angel's neck.

Once Nurse Angel catches her breath, she became awfully surprised to see Seiya confronting Buros. "Run, Seiya-kun! It's too dangerous!"

"Out of my way, you brat!" He strikes Seiya with his sword and snaps the broomstick in two places. He swings again at Seiya, but he missed.

Seiya heads to Nurse Angel's corner and spreads his arms out by blocking her.

"S-Seiya-kun! What are you doing?!" cried Nurse Angel.

"I'm protecting you!" Seiya glares at Buros with courage in his eyes. "If you want to take her down, you'll have to go through me first!"

Ririka's parents and acquaintances try once again to get through, but it was pointless since the barrier is blocking them.

Even Ririka's classmates, Anna and Karin, also try to pitch in and warn Seiya to step aside. However, all they can do is call out to him.

"Seiya! Don't be foolish!"

"You're going to get yourself killed!"

He replies back to them. "I'm aware of that! I can't stand idly by and watch Ririka get beaten up!" He hung his head down and explained. "The only reason why I'm doing this is because...I love her."

Nurse Angel gasped upon hearing those words coming from his mouth. She wasn't aware that her childhood friend had feelings for her the whole time until now. "S-Seiya-kun."

As for Buros, he grunted and walked up to him until he was standing in-front. "You're willing to give up your life for the sake of your girlfriend? Pathetic. You should know that love is just a distraction and everything else that I see are meaningless!"

Seiya countered. "Say what you will, it won't make a difference! You're just nothing more than a complete coward who hesitates to pull the trigger. That's why you can never understand the true meaning of love and happiness. So, go ahead and do your worst! You don't scare me!"

Rather than just blowing his temper, he laughed with glee. "So, you want me to unleash all of my Black Vaccine on you? Okay, than. You've been warned." He raises his sword in the air and instead of attacking Seiya, he pierces his sword right into his own stomach and it came right out of his back with his own blood on-top of it.

Everybody looked very stunned as to why he would thrust his own weapon on himself.

"Wh-What did he do that for?" cried Dewey, while asking Kanon.

Kanon couldn't answer his question. His eyes were filled with fear and his mouth was dry. _"Is he insane? What is he up to?"_ He than gasped and realized of what his true intentions are. _"Oh, my god. He's going to unleash all of the Black Vaccine and destroy the Earth!"_

Despite the harsh wound that he received, he glares back at Seiya and Nurse Angel with dark red eyes and a heavy tone of voice. "Now you shall deal with the true nature of the Black Vaccine and the destruction of your home planet!" With a loud roar, he transformed himself into a black dragon with two thick horns, razor sharp claws, black wings and dark yellow eyes as it went through the roof of White Dove Academy.

As a result of his deadly transformation, his barrier on the hostages was lifted and they've all managed to escape safely outside.

They all watch in horror to not only see a black dragon emerge from the gymnasium, but also Nurse Angel and Seiya in the middle of a battle.

Ririka's parents and classmates try to intervene, but Kanon and Dewey stops them by shaking their heads; insisting that they cannot interfere.

Back at the battleground, Nurse Angel and Seiya are preparing themselves for the fight of their lives.

Before Nurse Angel was about to battle Buros in his dragon form, she asks Seiya about what he said earlier. "Seiya-kun, why didn't you tell me that you liked me?"

"Isn't it obvious? You wanted to be a nurse, right? Well, I want to be a doctor, when I grow up. Besides, I can't replace a very important and unique person like you for Mimina. If I did, I would have nowhere else to go for my future."

Nurse Angel's eyes were filled with delight and made a warm smile. "Seiya-kun."

Fortunately for Buros, he was in no mood for patience. "Ah-hem. If both of you morons are done licking each other's wounds, I'll gladly roast the both of you alive!" He fires a scorching red, yellow and orange fireball straight at the duo.

They've managed to get out of dodge until his fireball left a huge hole on the ground.

Feeling unsatisfied with Nurse Angel and Seiya not fighting back, he turns to his next target: Ririka's family and friends. "Wretched fools. If they can't fight me, then I'll have to hurt them instead!" He conjures up his fire from his mouth and looking to vanquish his next victims.

"Oh, no! Nurse Angel! Do something!" cried Seiya to her.

She quickly looks at her Green Vaccine on the middle of her staff. It was semi-empty. "There may not be much Green Vaccine left, but I don't have much of a choice." She hurries to her family and colleagues and as she does, Buros unleashes his red-hot fireball at them. But not before she counterattacks, by raising her staff above her head. "Angel Blocker Flash!" It formed a white ball of energy with white waves from her staff and was able to block Buros' fireball that nearly fried her beloved ones.

Buros was hardly intimidated by her quick thinking. "Not bad. But haven't you forgotten about your Green Vaccine? You don't have much left."

When she examines her Green Vaccine supply, she gasped in shock to see that it's nearly empty. "My goodness, he's right." Fear began to sink into her body. "I'm...helpless."

He laughed madly. "Indeed you are, my dear. With the Black Vaccine flowing through my body, you're powerless to stop me!" He continues to spew more fireballs at Nurse Angel and all that she can do is avoid them, due to the low amount of the Green Vaccine.

As she was recovering from the last assault that Buros had made, he fires again and missed but his latest attack had struck a statue. Nurse Angel wasn't prepared for the oncoming object and it fell right onto her back. It resulted of her being stuck.

She tries to get out, but was unable to escape. "Darn! I...I can't get out!"

"And now, Nurse Angel..." He builds up his strength once more and prepares to unleash his fiery strength at her. "Die!"

Believing that this could be the end of her, Nurse Angel watched helplessly in fear.

Seiya immediately pitched in, pushes the statue off from Nurse Angel and shoves her out of harm's way. Just as the fireball that was originally meant for her, strikes Seiya head-on and it made him scream in complete irony and pain. After that, it left him completely sizzled and fell on his stomach.

The moment Nurse Angel was able to recuperate and saw Seiya burnt to a crisp, she became horrified and saddened that he sacrificed himself to save her. "Seiya-kun! NO!"


	7. For Me and My Man

Disclaimer: I don't own Nurse Angel Ririka SOS. Nor any of the characters themselves. Only the respective company does. Read & Review, please!

Chapter 7: For Me and My Man

She runs to his side and demands an explanation, while shaking his body. "Seiya-kun! Seiya-kun! Why would you do that?!" With hot tears streaming from her eyes, she tries again to reach out to him. "Seiya-kun!"

In-spite of the serious wounds that he suffered from Buros, he responded in his weakened state. "Wh-Why...do you...ask? Like I...said, I...love you." He reaches out for her hand and she clasps it. "I don't...want you...to be...gone...like...last time."

Worried about his condition, she pleaded him to stop. "Seiya-kun, please."

"T-Take care...of...him...R-Ririka." With that being said, his eyes were closed and his head turned the other way.

Not only was she shocked of him perished, but so does everybody as they mourn Seiya's demise. Except for Buros.

"Well, that takes care of him. He was nothing more than a complete nuisance. In other words, good riddance."

As soon as she heard him disrespecting Seiya's heroic deed, she retaliated by gripping her staff tightly and biting her lip with her teeth. She rose to her feet and replied to him. "You're going to regret those words. What he did was the right thing and for you to criticize him on your behalf, I will show you no mercy."

Buros scoffed. "Bah! As if that matters to me. Face it, Nurse Angel. You're finished."

"Not quite. I finally realize that Seiya-kun is very important to me, despite our problems in the past. And for you to shatter the bond between us..." Tears of pain filled up her eyes again and as it streamed down on her cheeks, she concludes her sentence. "I will never forgive you and that's why I'll protect him with all my heart!" During her quote about her connection to Seiya, her tears had made contact with the Green Vaccine and from there, it began to shine very brightly.

As everyone watched in bewilderment, Nurse Angel's newest transformation had started to take form.

Angelic wings had appeared on her back, her purple outfit and slippers had became silky white and her yellow staff had lengthened.

Both Dewey and Kanon were at a loss for words, regarding Nurse Angel's latest outfit.

"She...changed! But, how?"

"I-I don't have a slightest clue."

While they were both puzzled and baffled about Nurse Angel's upgrade, she revealed herself with a new introduction.

"I'm the light that protects everyone's future. I'm the holy savior of mankind. I'm...Eternal Nurse Angel!"

Much like from before, everybody are more shocked of this amazing turn of events. Not only were Dewey and Kanon stunned of Nurse Angel's new appearance, but so are Anna, Karin, Miyuki and her family.

"Eternal..."

"Nurse Angel?"

"My goodness."

"This is fantastic." Ms. Moriya turns to her husband, while still holding Shou in her arms. "How did that happen?"

"It must have been Seiya's sacrifice to save her and when she understood that he really loved her, that's how she gained her new form."

Unlike the others, Buros wasn't amused. "Big deal. You have a new costume. What difference does it make, when I've already won?" He fires his fireball straight at Eternal Nurse Angel and it made direct contact. "You like that? Huh?" When the smoke was cleared, there wasn't a single scar or burn mark on Eternal Nurse Angel anywhere. "I-Impossible! There's no way that you could've survived!"

"Yes, I can. By becoming Eternal Nurse Angel, I can survive any blow that you throw at me. And from that last attack you've used when it was covered with the Black Vaccine, I absorbed and purified it into the Green Vaccine. Therefore, I'm taking you down, before you can even plague this world with the Black Vaccine again. Your reign ends here!" With a bright light from her angelic wings, she zoomed across the sky with pure velocity and starts dealing damage to Buros in his dragon form.

Despite being larger than her and merged with the Black Vaccine, Buros was unable to fight back due to Eternal Nurse Angel's upgraded speed, strength and durability. As he tries to slash her, she dodged and went behind him by grabbing his tail. As she lifts him up, she begins to swing him around with her newly developed superhuman strength.

While everyone kept spinning their heads in the same amount of times by watching Eternal Nurse Angel swinging Buros in circles, she tosses him to the ground with such sheer force that shook up the entire schoolyard.

Annoyed and humiliated by all of this, he right away gets back up. "That does it! You've made a fool of me for the last time!" He once again charges his Black Vaccine powers and looking to end this conflict.

Realizing that Buros is willing to put everything in one shot, Kanon looks on in utter shock. "N-No! He wouldn't!"

"This is it, wench! Even if I miss, this blast will incinerate the Earth and that goes for you and everybody else with it!" he told her.

"What?! That's crazy! You don't know when to quit, do you? Well, neither do I!" She holds her staff close to her face and much like Buros, she is also charging her new fabled powers and is ready to deal the final blow from him.

Her friends and family warn her to avoid certain disaster.

"No, Ririka! Don't do it!" cried Anna.

"He'll destroy you! Please turn back now!" added Karin with tears in her eyes.

Miyuki had also began to shed some tears. "It's not worth it, Ririka!"

Tactlessly, Eternal Nurse Angel didn't hear their calls as she concentrates on building up her magical powers into her staff with the newly updated Green Vaccine that she acquired by absorbing Buros' last assault and purifying it. During her preparation, she thought to herself about not only vanquishing her foe, but also her newfound strength that she now has achieved from Seiya's courageous save to her, along with her deep love towards her friends, family and acquaintances. _"Seiya-kun, Kano-senpai, Dewey, Anna, Karin, Miyuki. Everyone, let us fight together for a bright future!"_ With a flash of vigor from her eyes, a light green aura had wrapped around Eternal Nurse Angel's body and from there, it shined again from before.

"Wh-What is this light?" thought Buros. After he was done charging, he fires it straight at Eternal Nurse Angel. "Enough of this nonsense! Prepare to perish!"

As he does, Eternal Nurse Angel was fully prepared and retaliates with her strongest attack. With her desire of everyone that she deeply cares for and accepting Seiya's love to her, she unleashes her move with a radiant glow coming from her staff. "Angel Aid Bomb Beam...Final Impact!" She shoots out a gigantic dark green sphere from her staff that was twice the size of Buros' massive fireball covered in the Black Vaccine and as it went through, it made direct contact onto Buros.

"This can't be happening! NO!" he lets out a painful scream and was airlifted into the sky until he was exploded into pure nothingness.


	8. Huge Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own Nurse Angel Ririka SOS. Nor any of the characters themselves. Only the respective company does. Read & Review, please!

Chapter 8: Huge Revelations

When that occurred, everyone cheered for Eternal Nurse Angel's hard-fought victory.

By landing on her feet safely and after performing her finishing pose, she was about to be greeted by them until she responded. "Wait! I'm not finished." She walks to where Seiya is, lifeless and unresponsive since he put himself on the line to save Ririka earlier. She cradled him in her arms with a soft smile on her face.

Kanon informs her about his unfortunate demise. "Eternal Nurse Angel, there's nothing that you can do to save him. He's gone."

She shook her head. "Not yet." She turns back to Seiya and pressed forward. "Seiya-kun, thanks to you, I was able to overcome the odds. Now I shall return the favor with this." Her whole body was enshrouded with a bright pink aura and as she wrapped her arms around Seiya's body, she plants her lips with his but not until she performed her latest technique. "Angel Aid Healing Flash Shining Love."

As a result, both her body and Seiya's were engulfed in a bright light and it shined on everybody as they shielded their eyes. During the procedure, a large pillar of light surrounds both Eternal Nurse Angel and Seiya.

On the distant planet of Queen Earth, Helena stood herself up and placed her hand to where heart is. It was beating slowly at every second. Upon feeling this overwhelming power coming from Earth, she closes her eyes and sensed that Nurse Angel has not only triumphed, but it also acquired a new form and saving Seiya's life. She made a huge smile. "Nurse Angel, she has done it."

Mimina also smiled beside her. "I'm so glad."

Back down on Earth, Eternal Nurse Angel was done healing and perhaps reviving Seiya has ended. Afterwards, the pillar of light surrounding them had faded away and Eternal Nurse Angel was still embracing Seiya, while pressing her lips against his. She breaks up the kiss and waits to see, if the process of saving him had worked out.

A couple of minutes and there was no response from Seiya just yet, while everyone bowed their heads down in misery.

Just than, Dewey could hear Seiya murmur and gasped in astonishment as he alerts everybody. "I-I don't believe it. He's...He's waking up!"

When they all heard him about Seiya, they all lift their heads up and notice to see Seiya slowly opening his eyes.

Kanon couldn't believe it either. "How...How did she...do that?"

Anna was the first to reply and was shedding tears of joy. "I know! Her power of love is what brought Seiya back."

"It's a miracle. She pulled him from out of the darkness and into the light" says Karin, also crying with joy.

Miyuki didn't know what to say. She was still perplexed of not only finding out about Kanon's true identity, but also learning that Ririka was Nurse Angel and earning her Eternal form by witnessing Seiya's sacrifice to save her and revived him. _"Ririka. All this time of me disliking you, you're one-of-a-kind."_ She made a frequent smile on her face.

As Seiya looks up, he's staring at Ririka as Nurse Angel. However, he became more amazed that she's wearing a different outfit and glancing at him sweetly. He than noticed that she's holding his hands and a hint of redness was formed on his cheeks. "N-Nurse Angel? Did you...save me and what happened to you?"

She replied. "Because of your bravery and understanding the fact that you loved me all along, I have become Eternal Nurse Angel."

His eyes grew in shock. "E-Eternal Nurse Angel? Unreal. But I still don't know as to how you've managed to bring me back from the afterlife."

With her heart beating rapidly and a looming smile on her cute face, she explained by releasing her grip from his hands and transforming back into Ririka. "It was...my love for you, Seiya-kun."

Seiya gasped in total awestruck that she has finally learned of his feelings towards her. With huge tears developing in his eyes and already trickling down on his cheeks, he threw his arms around her neck. "Oh, Ririka! I've...I've never been so happy in my entire life. Please don't leave me again."

Like Seiya, she also cried with small tears coming down from her face as they embrace. "I won't, Seiya-kun."

All of Ririka's family, friends and colleagues became very touched of this uplifting scene.

Then, they break up the hug and just as Seiya was about to plant a kiss onto Ririka, she halted him. "Hold on. There is one last thing that I must take care of."

"Huh? What might that be?" he asked.

Ririka turns to Kanon. "Kano-senpai, would it be alright by you, if I told everyone the real truth about what happened to me and the rest?"

He narrowed his eyes with concern. "Are you sure about this?"

She nodded her head.

"Very well. Proceed."

She turns to her family and friends and as she gulped her throat down, she lays out her confession. "If you all could allow me to think it over, I will try to explain. You see, Kano-senpai not only came from another planet called 'Queen Earth', but he also gave me a present on my tenth birthday. When we first met, I became so drawn to him that it made both Seiya-kun and Miyuki very jealous. He said that I was chosen to become the legendary Nurse Angel by using this cap." She shows to them the white cap and continued further. "I wanted to protect those that I love dearly from the forces of Dark Joker. Sadly, I wasn't prepared of what the Flower of Life really is and that was to sacrifice my own life-force by relinquishing the Black Vaccine where it contaminated the Earth. And, it happened after I turned eleven."

They all looked very stunned of this revelation. But Ririka wasn't done talking.

"The reality is, I was reborn from the Flower of Life after I purified the Black Vaccine by becoming Nurse Angel for the last time. Even though that I asked Kano-senpai to erase your memories and existence of me originally, he denied it because of how much he cared about me and that's why he lied to you about my actual presence. Still, I did learn one thing; sometimes, you don't need superhuman strength, magic, intelligence or anything else to impress the people that you really love. It's all about what you decide from your heart." She bowed her head down after revealing the truth to them. "So, please everyone. Don't scold me or Kano-senpai for what's happened."

At first glance, all of Ririka's beloved ones had said nothing. Yet surprisingly, Ms. Moriya gave Shou to her husband and walked towards Ririka's path.

She bent down on one knee and confronts her daughter. "Ririka."

The young blonde girl slowly lifts her head up and as she looks at her mother with a look of sadness in her eyes, Ms. Moriya threw her arms around Ririka's neck. Ririka felt dumbfounded and confused as to why her mother had hugged her after she unveiled the dark truth. "M-Mother? I...I don't get it."

After she released her hug from Ririka, she retorted. "Although that I'm upset, I'm actually quite proud that you were brave enough to theorize of not only your role as a hero, but also of what really happened to you after your birthday."

Ririka became very perplexed. "You...You mean, you're not angry?"

Her mother shook her head. "No, of course not. I'm really glad that you didn't had the same fate like our grandmother. Otherwise, our hearts wouldn't recover."

"I'm really sorry, Mother. For everything" told Ririka, sadly.

"Don't condemn yourself." She than noticed that Seiya is standing behind Ririka. "Oh? Aren't you going to finish your conversation with Seiya from earlier?"

"Oh, right!" Ririka turned around and clasped her hands with Seiya's.

A hint of redness was formed on his cheeks and so did Ririka's. There was a brief pause between them until they speak out about each other with their eyes shining.

"Ririka."

"Seiya-kun." As she feels her heart beating rapidly, she has finally come to terms of Seiya's connection to her and the times that she's had with him, when she became Nurse Angel. "I never realize that you actually had feelings for me, since we were in kindergarten and now, I've come to accept it."

"Wh-What? Than, y-you mean…" With tears appearing in his dark brown eyes and being unable to reply back, Ririka unveils her answer with a slight nod.

"That's right. Seiya-kun…I love you."

Seiya could feel his heart sing with pure happiness after Ririka has finally come to an agreement of his feelings to her. As a result, he hugged her dearly. "Oh, Ririka! I love you, too!"

As they both smile, they leaned closer for a deep and passionate kiss. Ririka felt his lips pressing against hers and threw her arms around his neck, while he threw his arms around her waist. Both of them were moaning deeply as their tongues were dancing inside their mouths together.

Everyone became very happy and pleased that both Ririka and Seiya had finally confirmed their love to each other.

In the years that followed after they became a couple, Ririka and Seiya's bond have become stronger. When they grew older, Ririka has become a nurse and Seiya has become a doctor; while going out on their dates during the weekend and on holidays.

Twenty years later, they were officially married and the wedding had become a huge success. All of Ririka and Seiya's family and friends were there for this special occasion. Not only that, Kanon, Mimina and even Helena had also attended.

Once Ririka and Seiya exited the church as newlyweds, Ririka throws the bouquet into the air.

It was between Anna, Karin, Mimina and Miyuki trying to catch it. Much to their slight disappointment, the person that caught it turns out to be Kanon and as he looks at the flowers, he turns to Helena sweetly by presenting the bouquet to her.

Helena blushes for a little while until she pressed her lips against his.

Even though everyone were flabbergasted by this, it immediately turned into gladness as they applauded them.

Seiya and Ririka are finally together as a newlywed and are looking forward to a happier future.

 **The End**


End file.
